


❛ GALA ❜

by qyllenhaal (dotwillow)



Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bits of angst, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Infidelity, Oral, Power Dynamics, Smut, Unprotected Sex, age gap, but they love each other and say sweet words, even though chris breaks his promises a lot, once again a bad summary sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/qyllenhaal
Summary: She's in a pretty dress and he misses her so dearly.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208654
Kudos: 12





	❛ GALA ❜

The party they have the week after the state capitol gala was typically disregarded as “low class.” It was just a consolation party for the interns, assistants, and staffers that worked a little too hard to make sure last week’s party went swimmingly. There weren’t rich, powerful people, donors and businessmen, nor did the senators or elected-reps attend. It was just for the college-aged hopefuls that believed their efforts were going to create a huge ripple effect some day.

That’s why people were shocked to see Senator Chris there.

He was grateful he was able to fly under the radar for a good 30 minutes. There was a clear divide between the people who worked for separate parties. The music that played was the total opposite from what was played at the state gala; it sounded more like music played at a prom, music he didn’t know a lick of.

“Mr. Evans!”

Decades of gathers as a politician gave Chris time to perfect his poker face. The overzealous interns were always a bit too much. He knew catching one of their attention would catch the attention of more of them. He hated to cause a scene, he really did but he came to be aware that he’d stick out like a sore thumb because an appearance from a senator was rare. His explanation to his befuddled staff was that he was going to thank all of the “young, hardworking inters and staff in the building.” It was also a chance for him to be less formal and leave the wife at home.

He answered questions and posed for photos. His mind was elsewhere and so was his eyes. He spotted her by the bar, dancing to the music that the people surrounding him didn’t seem to care for.

“Excuse me, I gotta – I got – I’m getting a drink,” he brushed off the young man he was talking to and walked away from the group of somewhat confused interns.

Chris found an advantage with her standing right by the open bar, laughing and dancing with a friend.

“Excuse me ladies.” One of their faces dropped and the other was too drunk to care that the senator that found an enemy in the person she worked for was speaking to her.

“What!? An actual politician is at this shitty event they relegated us to?”

Chris didn’t pull his eyes away from the girl who bumped the arm of her tipsy friend. Her eyes filled with embarrassment, which is why she avoided him.

“I’m just saying hell to all the fine, young adults that contribute to the politics of our state,” his words sound rehearsed. It was such a bullshit excuse but he was determined to keep his cover. “Y/n, right?”

She looks the best she’s ever looked before. He thought she looked beautiful last week, but the dress code was more strict and her outfit was more conservative. Here they felt more comfortable forgoing a dress code and some went with something a little more risqué.

She wore a high-retro flip ponytail that swept her exposed shoulder. Her dress was black and strapless that revealed the best parts of her and the slit in her dress was high enough to reveal her thigh.

“Yes, Senator Evans,” She was understandably reluctant to answer him.

Y/n had no clue he was coming and no idea why he would do something as stupid as talking to her in person in front of everyone. Her friend Jenna was too drunk to notice Chris’ eyes resting on Y/n’s breast that nearly popped out of her dress.

“I’ve seen some of your work. Very impressive.”

“Surprised a centrist like yourself would find progressive proposals as ‘impressive’.”

This has been the most they have publicly interacted with each other. Y/n couldn’t shake the feeling that everyone in the room was looking at them despite her eyes darting to every person in her view and their attention being elsewhere. Still, she felt the need to not be nice to him. Y/n always liked to apply pressure on him. Not when she was underneath him, but she made sure in public that it was known she was not fond of Chris Evans.

His eyes screamed 'not now’. He was luckily saved from the awkward territory the conversation was going when one of her other tipsy friends, a young man that Chris had seen too close to Y/n for his liking before, beckoned for her and Jenna to dance to a song that Chris has never heard before. Chris had to admit that it was odd seeing her like this; not in a cold, sterile office but a room that was vivacious. Her eyes lit up when she recognized the song playing. It made Chris feel something unfamiliar inside, a feeling he couldn’t quite pin down.

“Meet me in ten minutes,” he managed to slip into her ear. His hand pressed into her lower back, urging her towards the fun.

Chris watched her with friends while he finally got himself a drink. He wishes he could loosen up sometimes like she was able to, but he usually found himself preoccupied with things that made everything feel stiff and uptight.

It’s his fault, it really is. He had a choice in the course of life instead of following in his father’s footsteps for some sort of appeasement. But how was he supposed to know some 30 odd years later that someone in their late 20s working at the capitol was going to turn his world upside down?

As the seconds passed, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Y/n having fun. If he was drunk enough he would’ve joined her. Maybe he would’ve felt bold enough to press her swaying ass into his growing erection. But there was going to be whispers that eventually got louder. He had two things to protect: Y/n’s integrity and his own career.

Y/n didn’t know that he could tell that she was stealing glances at him. She felt her skin grow hot knowing that he was watching her, and there was still some residual feelings of embarrassment that lingered. Soon he disappeared and she knew he was going to be waiting for her.

Y/n made an excuse to get away from her friends. The empty hallway was so much cooler than the warmer party room. She found herself losing all her senses and succumbing to desires she said she was bigger than.

-

Chris heard the handle of his office door turning and he became alert.

“I knew you’d come.”

She had a sheepish look on her face as she approached him. He eyed her carefully and prepared himself for whatever angle she wants to come at him this time. What he didn’t expect was for her to press herself against him without making some snide remark. He always expects some resistance from her but he welcomed whatever he got.

“I don’t think I’ve ever laid my eyes on a more beautiful woman.”

Y/n hid her face in his neck. He truly meant what he said, she could tell. Chris has never her this done up, her look was very different from the simple makeup and floor-length gown she wore last week. She was the sexiest thing he has ever seen and he had her in his arms without question.

“I missed you,” she admitted, kissing his neck before pulling away to look at him.

“Oh, so you don’t hate me today?” He teased.

“I always ate you, but that’s Chris the politician. Not Chris my boyfriend.”

He wanted to pet her hair but he didn’t want to hear her mouth if he ruined it. Besides, she looked too perfect.

“You looked so good dancing out there, having fun with your friends and what not. I wish I could’ve joined you.” Y/n laughed warmly and it made Chris relax a little more.

“I can’t imagine you dancing, Mr. Stiff Hips.”

“I’ll have you know that I was an excellent dancer in my prime!”

“You prime? So about 20 years ago, right?”

Chris paused to chuckle. She always lit a fire under him, but he loved it. He was damn near addicted to it. There were only very few times when he actually got mad at her because she hit below the belt. Even then those moments ended with him fucking his frustrations out.

“I got you something.”

“Chris-”

“No, shut up and accept my gift,” he said playfully as he grabbed the box from his desk.

She was relieved to not see a luxury brand name on the box when he presented it to her. She always feared that she would get caught due to a paper trail.

Y/n opened it to find two hair flips resting against a velvet cloth. They looked older in style but still gorgeous and most likely expensive.

“It belonged to my mother.”

Her eyes snapped to his and he could see the light and excitement in them turn to guilt.

“Chris…you know I can’t accept this. The things she’d say if she knew you were giving this to me…what your wife would say-”

“Stop,” he shushed her. She pouted at him, knowing he wasn’t going to accept now. “I’m giving this to you for a reason. You’re my world, Button.”

Y/n’s heart began to race and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins.

“I can’t baby,” she whispered while shaking her head. But despite her protest, he grabbed one of the pins from the box and put it in her hair, rendering her silent.

“I wish you’d just accept that I love you and that’s never going to change. And sometimes I just want to give you a physical sign of my love.”

She felt tears burn her eyes from being so overwhelmed by him. Y/n has long accepted that she loves this man but she has yet to reckon with the potential consequences, and there are so many. How long could she separate his public life with the Chris she knows behind closed doors? How long can withstand the promise to make things okay when she can’t see how he could possibly do that.

Chris has worked incredibly hard to get where he was. Y/n just could’ve believed that he’d renounce his title and every other luxury he currently has just to be with her. She’d like to think his love runs deep as he often proclaims, but this isn’t a movie where things work out perfectly for the couple in love.

“Button,” his voice was weak. He hates to see her sad because of him and the way her face fell devastated him.

“I’m tired of fucking your office Chris.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. It was like she read his mind because he had full intentions of taking her on his desk. His office wasn’t the best, but it was one of their very few options. Even when she was upset, his girl was always sharp.

“We don’t have to. I could get us a room.” The suggestion was one that she was not fond of. It was like he wanted to get caught by his wife.

“No. Someone will notice you, especially all done up in your suit. If they see you walking into a hotel with a woman who isn’t your wife, they’d drag you through the mud.” She patted his chest, looking him up and down before landing back on his eyes.

“I got the one you suggested. My baby has such good taste.” He gave her a loving peck. He took her face in his hands and held her dearly, something he always did.

“Lets go to your place.”

Chris had only been to her apartment once. He looked funny in sweats and a baseball cap to disguise himself. As if someone would notice their state senator hastily walking by them, but she liked the precautions he wanted to take.

It was about two months ago when he stepped foot into the place she calls home, but he remembers it so well. It was completely her. She took pride in how nicely decorated it was and how cozy it felt. He loved seeing the big smile on her face, however he wished he could keep her in a nice, big house. Once he told her about some pipe dream he has where he takes her somewhere like the French Countryside, give her a few kids, a dog, and an easy life. He always spoke like it was just around the corner for them, but Y/n was always skeptical. Not only did he have a career, most importantly she had hers. She had a lot of work she needed to get done before she came even close to feeling like she could leave this life. He may have more power than her, but he wasn’t bigger than her goals; no matter how enticing he is.

“Fine. But you have to leave before I do,” she paused before straining to look at the clock. “I’ll be there in about 30 minutes, okay?”

He nodded. He kissed her one last time before leaving her alone in his office. Chris was glad she didn’t put up a fight like the first time he asked to come to her house. (He had to show up on a whim so she wouldn’t be able to stop him). When Y/n said she missed him, she meant it in more than a romantic way. Toys helped but she needed to feel him touch her. His phantom touch on various parts of her body could be felt but she physically needed him too. Plus she remembers the morning he woke up together that night he came over. For once she was able to pretend they were under normal circumstances and a normal couple.

Jenna had been easy to convince that she was just feeling a little tired and needed to go home. She wished Y/n a good night and a safe trip home.

Y/n took an uber to her apartment. She hoped that Chris was already waiting outside of the main door of her apartment, and her wish was granted.

“About time. I got tired of hiding my face in the bushes,” he joked. She smiled at him before she got a good look at him under the street lights.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

She walked past him to unlock the door. Chris grabbed at hand and he let her guide him in.

The elevator ride will always be an anxiety trip for him when he’s here. It was late and it was a pretty small apartment complex so the chances of anyone running into them were slim. Still, he finally relaxed when they were dinged onto her floor and walking into her apartment.

Nothing had changed besides a few mess of papers and some clothes that needed to be folded.

“Still haven’t put those curtains up, huh?”

“No. I’ve been too busy with work. Do you want some wine?”

“No, thanks. I can put the curtains up for you tomorrow.”

Y/n ignored how domestic that sounded. Even though she wants that, it’s just a painful reminder that she doesn’t have that with him. Chris looked so at home sitting on her couch. She imagined him coming home to her, loosening his tie, and then kissing her until heat bloomed between the two of them.

“But I didn’t come here to talk about curtains.”

His accent in the low drawl made her wet. A smirk spread on her face as she straddled him, her dress riding up in the process. His hands instantly went to her hips and he pulled her on him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous and one of the things I love about you is you know how gorgeous you are.”

Her bare skin was attacked by his mouth, making him gasp. She used the opportunity to grind herself against his thigh.

“Oh baby…you smell so good.”

Each compliment he gave her made Y/n melt. She grinded her body and clothed-cunt against him. She was so hungry for him. It’s been a week since she’s cum at the hands of him.

Chris liked how impatient she was. She fumbled with his zipper but couldn’t function properly. She was in a haze of lust. His lips sucked harshly on her collarbone. He helped guide her hips as she attempted to get off on him.

After a while, he reluctantly pulled away from her but he was desperate to see how wet he had made her. He patted her ass and she took it as a sign to get off of him. She giggled as he pulled her towards her bedroom, giddy with the thoughts of what they could do. She braced herself as he made the short distance and tossed her on the bed. She looked disheveled but a hot, little mess for him. Chris just took in the sight.

“I love your thighs. Thick is what I think they call it these days.”

“You’re such an old man.”

He crawled on the bed and gripped the thighs he loves so much. He parted her legs and lifted her dress all the way up. He was pleasantly surprised to see her wearing a tiny black thong.

“Were you expecting me?” He said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

“This dress is tight Chris; I didn’t want any panty lines.”

he didn’t care for her explanation, it didn’t matter because she looked good enough to eat either way. But then his face fell as something dawned on him.

“I don’t have a condom.”

Y/n had an unreadable look on her face.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m on the pill.”

Chris was shocked. She was always insistent on wearing a condom because she wasn’t on birth control. He should’ve known something was up when last week she said she just wanted to go down on him instead of him fucking the shit out of her like he always does. His brain was short-circuiting. He could barely contain himself at the thought of being inside of her bare.

He was met with a gasp when he ripped that flimsy thong off of her. Her arousal glistened in the light of her room.

“You’re going to fucking kill me.”

Y/n whimpered even when he barely touched her skin. She always questioned how she was able to withstand the onslaught of his love when he really touched her, but she dealt with it and loved it every time.

“You’re always so wet for me. Such a good girl.”

His hand brushed against her inner thigh and she shivered. Relief came when his thumb pressed against her sensitive bud.

“Chris,” she whispered. It sounded like music to his ears; Y/n truly had his heart. He could just fill her up or make her gag on his cock but he was a man hungry for the taste of her. His mind rested solely on making his precious girlfriend cum.

His head between her legs alone could make her cum. He nipped at her thighs and she held her breath until his mouth was completely on her.

“Oh god Chris,” she whined when she felt his wet tongue drag against her sex. The first time he ate her out, on the desk in his office, she was shocked at just how skilled he was. He licked as if he was famished and her sweet nectar was his only sustenance. Whenever she threaded her fingers through his hair, he knew he was doing an excellent job.

Each lick and suck propelled her forward. her hips stirred and he had to keep her still so he could do his job.

“Don’t stop baby…please don’t stop!”

He looked up at her desperate face. Her eyes were shut tight and her pretty mouth agape.

Chris sucked on her clit harder to get her to moan louder for him. His mouth was so loud against her slick pussy that it made her truly believe her heart could give away at any second now. No one could make her feel this good, she hated to admit that but it was absolutely true. No one took this good care of her when she desperately needed it. He just licked and licked until she was overwhelmed. His tonguing was making her sensitive but she still wanted him so bad. Her back arched into the air and she was rendered speechless. Chris felt her gush against his mouth and he lapped at her taste.

“You taste so good. You always taste so good, Button.” He kissed her clit one last time before pulling away. His messy, shiny face made her feel warm inside. She could see the bulge in his pants and the flush of his face when he sat up on his knees. He began to fidget with the buttons on his dress shirt.

“No. Keep it on.”

Chris raised a brow. She looked him up and down, clearly admiring his suit.

“What do you like more? The reminder that you picked this out for me or that it reminds you of the power I have?”

“Both,” she said with a smirk as she stroked his chest through the soft fabric of his suit jacket. “Expensive Hermès suit…nice watch…you smell like a million dollars. You’re just the man, huh?”

“What’s a powerful man without his beautiful woman?” He cupped her face as leaned down to kiss her soft lips. The color of her lips transferred to his and she couldn’t help but giggle as she stroked his cheek.

“I need you inside of me,” her voice was filled with adoration.

He needed to be buried inside of her too but he wanted to see her fully nude. If he had it his way, he would rip it off but she looked too good in it to destroy it. And he suspects that she’s paid a good chunk of money for it. Instead he began to peel it off of her.

“Look how fucking beautiful these tits are.”

Y/n’s nipples harden when he runs his thumbs over it. He bent over to press his tongue against her hard nipple. His hands were free to roman her body. The sight of her naked and wet for him was never going to get old.

“So beautiful and all mine.” He took her other nipple in his mouth.

In moments like these she was able to give herself fully to him. Y/n will deal with the moral repercussions later.

She reached down to palm his cock through his pants. As much as loved Chris giving her all of the attention, she wanted to feel himself inside of her.

“Feeling impatient Button? Why don’t you ever just let daddy take his time to worship you?”

“Please…I just want to feel you inside of me. I want you so bad.”

Chris couldn’t deny her any longer, not when her face looked so sweet and her eyes soft like that. He unzipped his pants enough to pull himself out. Y/n’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head when she saw just how hard and thick he was. She always savored the sight of him. He had been inside of her before, but never without protection. She took a deep breath when the head of his cock pressed between her wet petals. He teased for a little bit before finally pushing in. Chris sighed in contentedness as he felt like he was home sliding into her. He pushed in slowly to take in how warm and wet her bare cunt is.

“God I’m going to cum already,” he said breathlessly.

His thick cock spread her open slowly. Y/n still wasn’t used to the splitting sensation but it was so delicious to feel him deep within her, raw and bare.

“My pretty girl,” he cupped her face again but this time with both hands as he slid all the way inside of her. “Do you feel me deep inside of you?”

“I do! I do!” She cried out.

He was going to torture both her and himself. He was fucking her slowly and sensually.

“You feel so good Button, just like you made for me.”

He continued to let her pussy slowly enrapture him. One of her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. His forehead now pressed against hers.

“I could do this everyday,” he whispered mostly to himself. But Y/n was alert, waiting for every word he might say. Her pussy clenched around him and made Chris groan.

“It’s so big,” she whined against his lips.

“But you take me so well.”

His unbridled possessiveness as he wrapped his arms around her overwhelmed Y/n’s senses. Usually one for maintaining her independent in relationships, Y/n was stupidly weak for Chris. Any other man and she’d contest these declarations, especially without being in a formal relationship, but things were different with Chris. He isn’t any other man; he’s utterly polarizing and he forced any logical thoughts out of her brain.

“I want you to ride me pretty girl.”

Chris hated to pull out of her tight pussy but he wanted to see her bounding on top of him even more.

Y/n sat up when he slid out of her. She straddled him and it took a little bit of effort to get him inside of her again. Once he was inside of her, she quickly began to move herself up and down on him. His hand grabbed a handful of her ass, making her groan.

Chris never had her in the position before. Hell, he can’t even remember the last time his wife rode him. He had a mouth watering view of Y/n’s tits bouncing. She was doing a lot of the work; bouncing and swirling her hips for her own pleasure. It was a sight to see her so lost in indescribable pleasure because of his cock. For this moment, his own enjoyment did not matter because he got so much from watching her face contorted in pleasure.

He used his hands to help her move but she knew what she was doing and what she wanted.

“Take what you need from me baby.”

His hand snaked between them and his cock twitched when he really felt how wet she was. Once Chris started to rub her clit, Y/n threw her head back and cried out. She was crumbling on top of him, her orgasm imminent from the way her walls hug him.

Y/n found herself inundated by the feelings swirling inside of her. Chris had the ability to bring out the best and worse in her. The way his cock poked at every sweet spot inside of her made her go feral.

“I can’t,” she whined weakly. She was leaning forward, nearly falling on top of him.

“Yes you can baby. Cum for me,” he voice was loud and booming. The authority his voice held made her tighten up around him.

As Chris rubbed her clit faster, Y/n’s movements became slower and sloppier. Anyone within a 100 mile radius would be jealous to watch her go through the throes of ecstasy without being able to experience it for themselves. Only one man could make her feel this good; a thought that’s easier to swallow with Chris deep inside of her.

“I can feel how close you are. Cum for me Y/n,” he whispered to her.

Y/n completely stilled but Chris kept rubbing her clit, taking over for her as she felt too impaired to go on. It was like a freight train had hit her, her disbelief and limits shattering as she came around him.

“Good girl, good girl,” he chanted while she let her orgasm ravished her. Her hands gripped at the fine grey hairs on his chest until she was falling onto him completely.

Chris’ shoulder was wet with the tears of pleasures that fell from her eyes. Even though she was utterly spent, she still lightly grinded herself against him. Y/n could never get enough of him no matter how tired she felt. Neither of them were sure when the next time for them to be this intimate and comfortable with each other would be. Every time felt like it was possibly the last. The mental gymnastics Y/n had to do to rid herself of guilt was much easier when Chris was slowly sawing into her and asking her to cum for him.

Y/n was embarrassed by the sound her cunt made when Chris slowly pulled out of her. She was unsure if Chris had come since she was too caught up in herself, but he was still incredibly hard. Y/n rolled off of him and grabbed his cock. She squeezed him until he growled at her. Chris grabbed her wrist and forced her to jerk him off instead of staying stagnant.

“So good baby…you’re always my good girl,” he said breathlessly.

She pumped hard and fast as if she was desperate for his cum but then she said, “don’t cum.”

Chris let out a groan in frustration. This was her way of exerting power over him. Out there he was so much more powerful than her. However whenever they were alone, she was the one to bring him to his knees; both figuratively and literally.

“Don’t cum because I need you to cum inside of me, okay?”

“Yes baby!” The desperation that dripped from his voice satisfied something in her.

The small moment of torture was too much. Chris found it hard to hold back when she was steadily fisting his cock. Her hand was warm and firm around him. The only thing that would add to this and make it impossibly better would be her swirling her tongue on the tip of his cock.

The words she subjected him to were filthy; a never ending stream of her desire for him.

“That cock better not tense up again or I’ll make you cum just from my hand like a horny teenager,” she threatened.

He was going to obey although he didn’t have much control over his body under this circumstance. He wanted to cum, but he held out knowing that he was going to be cumming inside of her warm pretty soon.

“I want to cum inside you. I need to fill you up Button.”

Y/n wanted to continue her game, but it was hard when he made his declaration. She needed to feel him cumming inside of her as much as he did. So she stopped jerking him off.

Chris turned on his side to face her. She huffed lightly when he roughly dragged her body closer to his. He parted her legs and let one rest on top of hip. He pushed into her with one swift movement. If his lust was a lot to handle before then it was boiling over now.

“So tight and warm.”

She simply moaned in response to him. She still felt some of the lingering sensitivities from her last orgasm.

When he grabbed her hips, she braced herself for whatever he was going to give her. His hips moved at a punishing pace as he was finally granted to chase his own release.

“C'mon Chris…cum inside of me,” her voice was a helpless whimper.

Chris nodded his head as if he was drunk or stupid. He was weakening staring into her eyes.

“I want to feel it inside of me.”

There were consequences to this. Not a physical one because she was on birth control. But this, her begging and pleading for him to cum inside of her, was steering them into new territory. It was making her believe that this was just a one-sided relationship with a greedy man who just couldn’t keep his hand to himself into something much more. Y/n never intended for it to be this way. Only a 1 or 2 time thing but by the fourth time she knew. She wasn’t going to lie to herself anymore and swear the last time was the last. Her desires, their shared desires, could very well grow into something much larger than the two of them.

Y/n gasped when felt a gush of warmth inside of her. Chris nuzzled into her neck as he bit into his bottom lip to try to stop himself from crying out so loudly. He couldn’t believe how incredible it felt but he wasn’t surprised either. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He continued to grunt until he completely emptied inside of her.

Both were too spent to move. Y/n felt him softening inside of her until he pulled out. She felt a warm liquid seep onto her inner thigh which she could only guess was the mix of both of them.

It took a while before she was able to still her breathing. For someone much older than her, Chris was able to regain his energy back rather quickly. She was annoyed to hear him chuckle, sounding completely satisfied with himself. She loves him but he’s such a dickhead sometimes.

“Get up and go pee,” he swatted her ass playfully. She met him with a groan.

She was reluctant to leave his warm grasp. He wasn’t going to go anywhere but she always felt the urge to cling to him, especially when he was this close.

“You surely know how to suck the fun out of everything. I just wanna cuddle with you,” her voice was soft, she was obviously worn out. However she got up to avoid any further protesting from him.

When she came back, it looked like he was already sleeping even though she was gone for just a little bit. He had gotten up to turn off the main light in her room. The moonlight from outside was the only thing that made his face somewhat visible.

She became aware that he wasn’t actually asleep when his hand grabbed at her hip as she slipped back into her bed.

His arm draped over her as she pressed her backside into him. It was going to be a dangerous thing in the morning when he woke up with a hard on poking at her ass. But the idea of fucking each other awake in the morning was too enticing. Y/n hoped he wouldn’t be gone by the time she woke up. She remembered how he said something about putting up her new curtains for her. That provided a sense of comfort for her.

“I can hear you thinking. Go to sleep.”

She felt as though he could read her mind sometimes. One look at her face and she knew how she was feeling; maybe she’s more transparent then she likes to believe.

“I love you.”

“I know Button.”

Y/n has learned to find comfort in that response, or the other ways he affirms her when she says those words. Chris slips in that he loves her in conversation but for some reason never says it back to her when she says it. His sometimes hesitance didn’t hurt her anymore. No one would be holding onto some so tight, as if they could easily slip through his fingers like sand, if he didn’t love them.


End file.
